Advanced +2d6
Core mechanic For Advanced +2d6 the following decisions were made for the game design: * 3 attributes: Body Mind Mastery * Random element: dice (2d6) * Modifiers: Both positive (favorable conditions) and negative (unfavorable) * Conflict against limitations: Roll 2d6+bonus vs 10 * Conflict against other characters: Both roll 2d6+bonus, the highest score wins * Social Structure: GMing required (either Shared or Solo) Game Mastering (GMing) The Advanced +2d6, as almost all RPGs, needs no dedicated Game Master (GM). The players could reach consensus on the narrative outcomes of conflicts in the story, and then choose one person to resume that event. The Gaming Group then advance the plot: go back to progressing the story being told until the next conflict arises. Often, the most experienced or enthusiastic player offers himself to GM a game all by himself to train his storytelling techniques and management skills. The other players, then, have their full attention to their own characters - often these become the most memorable games in our Gaming Groups. Attributes Body Body represents all capabilities regarding the character body control ( health, running speed, wrestling potential, etc). It would account for Str, Dex, and Con in most OGL/OSR products. Mind Mind represents everything characters do that would rely on their minds (learn new things, interpret sensorial information, tap the supernatural). It accounts for Wis, Int, and Cha in most OGL/OSR products. Mastery This represents any kind of training that took the character at least 5 years to master by routine training. It is not rolled by itself but can be added with either body or mind during tests when that mastery is applicable. It accounts for everything you could learn to do: a profession, a hobby, or any other activitybody tricks, and make a living out of it (fighting, driving, gastronomy, designing games). Attributes Range The table presents what each attribute value means in game terms Examples of Attributes Here are some well known characters translated to numbers on our attribute system. Conflicts and Luck events Conflict: the fuel of a good narrative. Conflicts arise whenever the outcome of a certain event in the game world could dramatically change the story being told (i.e. if the merchant refuses to sell you the chemicals for completing your antidote, the sick kid might die). The event should have clear distinct outcomes, which will be decided by dice rolls. There are two types of conflict: conflict against your limitations, conflict against others. Sometimes, though, plain luck determines the outcome of a scene. These events will be discussed as well in the Dumb luck section. Dumb luck events This is used when not a single agent has any power (mental or physical) to affect the outcome of an event happening in the story. When opening the locker in the abandoned train station, did the characters find any itens? A map of the place? An old rusty knife? When they've placed their bets in a honest coin throw, who would win? For this kind of situation, you simply roll the 2d6 and hope the result is high enough. The table is based on the Probability for achieving each possible outcome on such roll. You can notice there is a Normal Distribution profile. To learn how to calculate these probabilities yourself, see the calculating probabilities section. If in doubt, opt for the outcome with the most fun to the Gaming Group. Examples of usage: # A fair-coin is thrown by the evil emperor to determine life or death of a prisioner. The GM throw a coin, or simulate it using 2d6 with results below 7 meaning doom for the prisioner. # A chest is checked for it's contents. The dumb luck result yields a 2 (the worst thing that could ever happen). The chest had a trap you sprung, or a black widow was living there and bit you, or even both! # You search the town to find if there is any singer around. The dumb luck result yields a 9 (what would be common, but with a slight benefit to the event). There is a quite good singer in town and he is even available for tonight! Now, being able to find him, and hire him are conflicts by themselves. Conflicts In Advanced +2d6 you do not roll for single actions (i.e. taking a sword swing at someone, and see if it hits). Instead, you will roll for final outcomes (i.e. battling someone until either one has clearly won). Remember to only ask for one test per conflict, and use the decided outcome to progress the story being told by the Gaming Group. We will describe this first, as it affects all conflicts how this affects the conflicts. Endurance Try to always get some rest before setting out on a mission, because the main thing that can prevent characters from achieving their goals is being exhausted. Being tired, or wounded is one of the worst things that can happen to a character when facing conflicts. The really worst, though, is what comes after: being killed or losing their minds. Some situations (like a poison, or losing a duel) can get characters exhausted. Having a high endurance can greatly help them survive. A high endurance means the character can go on doing all kinds of actions. A low endurance means he is getting sick, dizzy, or feeling unwell in general. A zero endurance means the character moans and groans on the ground silently waiting for their ultimate demise. They could have fainted, been brain damaged, lost a limb, and are prone to receive killing blows. Keep the character's endurance always high to avoid they being hurt. This is how Endurance works: * Endurance: '''Add your body and mind attributes. This is the chracter's endurance. ** '''Recovery of Endurance: *** Take a break (1/day): If characters stop to take a break (~ half an hour) they regain 1 endurance. *** Resting (4/day): After resting for 4 hours a character recovers 1 endurance (max 4/day). ** Losing Endurance: *** Exhaustion: This is what drains the character's endurance total. This happens everytime they participate in conflicts that demand too much on their bodies or minds. *** Fighting: When fighting against someone, the defeated also loses additional endurance. This exhaustion can be even greater if the opponnent uses a weapon. ** Exhausted mind or body: A character attributes can be drained once they lose too much endurance. As soon as they lost endurance is higher than one of their attributes, any tests the character makes will receive decisive negative modifiers, until the character recovers. ** Danger Zone: '''If a character lost more endurance than their highest ability score, they've entered the danger zone. They're acting with decisive negative modifiers in both of their attributes, which leaves them in a very dire situation. Danger zone endurance cannot be recovered by resting or taking a break. They represent more serious wounds (i.e. a torn leg, or a broken bone) that demand proper treatment. ** '''Meeting Disaster: Reaching zero endurance means the character can barely move, is gravely damaged, but is still alive. Maybe the character's mind has been meltdown by that alien, or they have a punctured lung filling with blood. She can only perform three actions: mutter nonsense, crawl, or try to resist killing blows. If they receive help before dying of starvation, or thirst, they'll be able to recover. Characters can be killed directly when reaching zero endurance: their opponents should've been wielding a lethal weapon and declare this as their intention. In this case, it happens automatically. Conflict against limitations Whenever a character cannot count on pure luck, and is the sole agent that can affect the outcome of an event, we will have a conflict against the character own limitations. Imagine that the character has to overcome physical events such as climbing part of a mountain, or run as fast as he can. It is also used for mental challenges such as learning a new subject or trying to not fall asleep. There shouldn't be opposing parties working against the character (i.e. she is not being hunt by a cultist, or dodging the blows of an boxer), in which case the conflict would be against other characters. The test is made as follows: * Physical tests: 2d6 + Body vs TN * Mental tests: 2d6 + Mind vs TN The Target Number (TN) is the number you need to achieve to successfully complete your intended action. This number is set to 10 in Advanced +2d6. There is no need to ask for tests with a TN lower than 10. On average, a common character will add 4 to his 2d6 roll (2 from either body or mind, and 2 from his professional activity, being an average human with an occupation) . The expected result, or mean value, is 11 (7 from the dice, 4 being added afterwards). This means average humans should routinely succeed in daily tasks while working in their intended fields. Also, walking, speaking, running briefly to catch a transport, all these activities shouldn't require a test, unless the GM wishes to check for haphazards or accidents (in which case a dumb luck roll is the proper choice). Sometimes the characters will be facing more difficult situations. Instead of modifying the TN when this happens, just follow the guidelines discussed in the Modifiers section for adding or subtracting modifiers to the roll. It will help describe additional circunstances that can affect the character performance (i.e. trying to swim in the sea when it is calm vs when there is a storm). Examples # Trying to jump over a 2 meters wall is a simple physical test. # Diving out of a crashing helicopter's path of destruction, is a physical test with small negative modifiers. # Hearing the approach of a very stealthy predator is a mind test with decisive negative modifiers. # Talking your way out of an undesired situation, while being a respected member of your society is a mind test with decisive positive modifiers (or even not a test at all). Conflict against other characters Sometimes there is more than one character in the spotlight. If the success of one character means that the other cannot achieve his intended goals, we need to roll dice to determine the outcome of this conflict. For example, a fox wants to hunt a rabbit, and the rabbit wants to escape and survive). The test is made as follows: * Rolling: Each character rolls 2d6 + body or mind (depending on what they're doing). * Comparing: compare the results. The highest one is the winner. * Outcome: the group help the winner to decide on how to describe this victory within the scene . Also, somo or all of these additional rules may apply * Flawless victory: if the results differ by 10 or more, second wind is restored to the winner. * Exaustion: if the conflict is tiresome to either body or mind, each character will lose endurance after the test. * Dangerous game: if one character was trying to hurt the other one, the following apply ** The defeated loses 1 additional endurance (weapons may increase this up to 2). ** If the defeated reaches zero endurance the winner chooses immediately to end or spare that life. * Not giving up: if the defeated is capable of trying again, he can start a new conflict as described here. ** Both contenders start with decisive modifiers (positive for the previous winner, negative for the loser). ** The defeated can prehemptively lose 1 endurance to tone down the modifiers (turn them into small). Examples # A spearman fights a swordsman. The results are 12 and 9, respectively. The spearman won and pierced the eye of the swordsman out of it's socket. The loser cries in pain. # Modifiers Modifiers are either positive or negative, and they affect the conflict rolls described in the core mechanics section. * Positive modifiers: if a situation can help the character achieve her goal you should use the modifiers to increase the rolled result (i.e. having proper tools to execute the job, or receiving advise from a teammate). * Negative modifiers: whenever unfavourable odds affect the character in the conflict you should use the modifiers to decrease your result (i.e. fighting a battle with your eyes against the sunlight) Modifiers come in two types: small or decisive, based on the circunstances happening in the scene. * Small circunstances: add or subtract 1 when calculating your +2d6 roll to obtain the final result. * Decisive circunstances: You must roll 4d6 and choose the best (++) or worst (- -) dices shown. Stacking Modifiers Modifiers can stack with the following rules * Positive modifiers nullify negative modifiers of the same type. * Identical modifiers cannot stack, but different ones can. A character can have both a small and a decisive modifier in their dice rolls. If they receive one of each of those modifiers, they stack. Whenever an identical second modifier is received (i.e. a second small modifier), it changes it's type to the one the character didn't had yet. Ignore extra modifiers received: additional stacking does not occur beyond this point. Examples of modifiers Equipment Anything a character could use or carry to help in their endeavors count as equipment. Weapons * Their main utility is to improve the odds of winning a battle. Some weapons like axes or knives can be used in other situations, like cracking a door open or sculpting trinkets. * They act as modifiers (small or decisive) for winning conflicts with battle. * May, at user's discrection, increase the endurance loss of defeated opponents by 1 (see the Dangerous Game on Conflicts section). * Enable the killing blow to be delivered as part of the action that takes the enemy to zero endurance (lethal weapons only). Optional Rules Equipment tiers (Different Modifiers): * Basic Equipment: They do their job as expected. These are the commonly available in communities. When using one, the player can often receive a small positive modifier to his rolls. * Enhanced Equipment: They offer both the small and decisive modifiers to rolls simultaneously when used for their intended purpose.